


Sparks Fly

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alec has anxiety, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bullying themes, M/M, Magnus has bullies, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, they make quite the pair, will contain both book and show elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: Alec Lightwood, the anxious, introverted college student, has his quiet life thrown for a loop when he meets his new roommate: Magnus Bane, the mysterious kid from the foster system and target of sadistic campus bully Morgenstern. Sparks fly instantly, and from sparks starts the wildfire.





	1. Promising Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the malec roommate au nobody asked for but I wanted to write anyways. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> TW: The following chapter contains homophobic slurs.

Facing his third year at Alicante University, Alec was now facing the door to his new dorm room. For the past two years, he had been living on campus with his friend Raj, but the other had transferred, leaving Alec alone. His adopted brother Jace offered to share a room with him, but Alec would only be holding him back. Jace was a social butterfly. He needed to be free to spread his wings instead of worrying about his big brother. That didn’t mean Alec wouldn’t still rather live with Jace than a stranger, but Alec always did what he thought was best for his siblings. 

Just minutes ago, he had dropped his brother and sister off at their own dorm rooms for the first time to make sure they settled in alright, despite their insistences that they would be fine. Secretly, they liked having their big brother take care of them. His sister Isabelle was paired with a rather pretty girl named Clary, and Jace was paired with a dorky (though admittedly kinda cute) kid named Simon. He knew they would be just fine. Now he just had to worry about himself. 

The door was cracked open. Steeling himself, he pushed it all the way and walked in, only to stop a step in and stare in amazement at the man inside viciously throwing various articles of clothing from his suitcase onto one of the beds. His black hair was gelled up and ruffled in a way that almost looked messy but instead looked really hot with the tips dyed blonde. He wore a low cut, dark red and gold shirt along with tight fitting jeans. A long chain hung from his neck, and three large bands circled his fingers, nails painted black. When he turned Alec could see his magnificent golden eyes speckled with green and surrounded by dark eyeliner and eyeshadow. He smiled, stood, and held out his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

“A-Alec Lightw-wood,” Alec stuttered, his mouth hanging open slightly. He shook the offered hand. “Magnus, huh? That’s a unique name. I like it.”

The corners of Magnus’s lips quirked up in surprise. “Thanks,” he said. “I picked it out myself.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. “You... named yourself?”

Magnus nodded. “Legal reasons,” he offered as an explanation. “Anyways, Alec. Is that short for Alexander?”

Normally Alec hated hearing the sound of his full name, but Magnus made it sound like the ringing of soft bells. “Uh, yeah,” he answered. “Nobody ever calls me that, but you’re welcome to.”

“Alright, Alexander,” Magnus replied. Alec’s stomach felt weird inside, like it was doing flips. He felt small in comparison, wearing his comfiest black sweater with holes in the cuffs. He fidgeted with them nervously as the other boy turned away, back to the hurricane coming out of his suitcase. 

A knock at the doorway interrupted Alec’s thoughts. He turned to see the dark skinned woman with shimmering white hair standing nervously, watching his new roommate. “Cat, I swear to you I don’t have your shirt,” Magnus started. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Cat interrupted. “I saw Morgenstern as well as You-Know-Who.”

Magnus grimaced. “Disappointing but not surprising.”

“You know Morgenstern?” Alec asked out of curiosity. Jonathan Morgenstern was an unsavory presence on campus, one he avoided at all costs. 

“Unfortunately,” Magnus replied. “Morgenstern was- is my childhood bully. I had a bad feeling we’d both end up here.”

“Shit,” Alec replied, wincing in sympathy. “And You-Know-Who?”

All trace of former excitement faded from the student’s face as he stared blankly at the wall. “She’s my ex,” he explained. “My obsessive, stalking ex.”

“Magnus, I have to go now,” Cat cut in. “Just promise me you won’t let her take advantage of you again.”

“I promise,” Magnus muttered. When Cat left, he turned to Alec apologetically. “Sorry. I’m sure this is more baggage than you signed up for.”

“I don’t mind,” Alec replied softly. When shocked, golden eyes met his, he continued. “I mean, it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks Alexander,” he replied. He began to sort out the mess of clothes on his bed, and Alec swallowed hard. He had a big secret he was keeping. Nobody knew he was gay; not even his siblings. He had also been crushing on his adopted brother for as long as he could remember, but now it seemed his heart was set on his roommate. 

Magnus was amazing. Alec could tell that just within the first few minutes of meeting him. His confidence and kindness shone out from their conversation, and Alec found himself aching to know more. While unpacking, he longed to break the silence that had fallen, but he didn’t know what to say. His other secret, the one only his siblings knew, was that he had an anxiety disorder, according to his high school counselor that was. 

“Well, well, well,” an unpleasant voice drawled through the still open door. Alec looked up and groaned internally. It was Jonathan Morgenstern, red hair sticking out from all ends. “I thought following Blondie would lead me to the freak. So, you finally made it?”

Sudden anger flushed through Alec’s veins as he stood and approached the door. “Morgenstern, the sight of your face makes my gorge rise,” he snapped. 

“That’s a shame, Lightwood,” Jonathan smirked. “It’s the disgusting faggots like him you should be worried about, especially now that he’s dirtying your bedroom.” Alec paused, feeling cold horror wash over him. Jonathan must have mistaken his vulnerability for disgust because he added, “That’s right, now you see what he is.”

“It’s not my business who he loves,” Alec answered simply, between grit teeth. “But it is my business who I hate.” He slammed the door on the redhead, feeling pretty satisfied with himself. 

When he looked back, Magnus couldn’t meet his eyes, but Alec could still see the pain and resignation held there. “You didn’t have to do that,” Magnus said softly. 

“Maybe I wanted to.”

“You’re gay, aren’t you? That’s why you looked so upset,” Magnus deduced. Alec felt himself blush. No one had ever figured him out before. “Don’t worry, I’m the last person here who’s going to out you,” Magnus continued. “But you probably shouldn’t make yourself a target by helping me.”

“I’m not just gonna let him say that stuff to you,” Alec replied indignantly. 

“I assure you, Alexander, I’ve been through much worse.”

“I won’t put up with it,” Alec said firmly. 

Magnus eyed him warily. “Alright,” he decided. “Just don’t blame me when he turns on you too.”

His new roommate clearly didn’t expect much from him, but Alec figured he had the rest of the year to prove him wrong. “Hey, I promised I would check up on my siblings for lunch. Do you want to come with me?” he offered, changing the subject. 

The other boy hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he replied with a hesitant smile, regaining some of his earlier confidence. 

The thing was, Alec actually hadn’t told his siblings that he would check up on them for lunch. He sent them a quick text, figuring that they wouldn’t mind and that they owed him anyway. Was his crush too obvious? He hoped it wouldn’t be.


	2. Hunter’s Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus enjoys the company of Alec’s friends until he hears a whisper from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains mentions of canonical character “death”.

As soon as Magnus looked into those crystal blue eyes, he knew he was in trouble. He had been hoping to keep his head down this year, but his new roommate was hot, and his childhood tormentor and abusive ex were living on campus as well. Trouble followed wherever he went. (That same trouble got his best friend killed, but he shoved that thought to the blackest corner of his mind.)

He had been so confident walking onto campus for the first time, but the mask shattered as soon as Morgenstern tracked him down. How his bully had even known he was here, Magnus had no idea. He didn’t even know why Jonathan seemed to hate him so much. At first it was because he was an easy target: the kid with no family and a made up name. Homophobia and racism set in as Jonathan grew increasingly meaner over the years. Eventually, Magnus realized it wasn’t about him so much as Morgenstern just having the need to hurt someone. 

Walking with Alexander, he shoved the bully out of his thoughts. Instead, he watched the way Alec gently interacted with his sister, an arm slung over Isabelle’s shoulder as she chattered on. “What are the odds that my roommate and our brother’s roommate would be friends, Alec?”

“Best friends!” the little redhead, Clarissa, piped up. For some reason, Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling that she bore a strong resemblance to Morgenstern, but he did his best to ignore it. The other boy, Simon, glanced at her longingly when she spoke. Magnus knew unrequited love when he saw it, and Simon had it bad. 

“And Alec thought we would need his help,” the adopted brother, Jace, replied with a smirk. One glance at Alec’s face showed similar unrequited love, though Magnus suspected it was not nearly as bad as Simon’s. 

The group ended up at a little place on campus called Hunter’s Moon. At this time of day it was quiet, but Magnus was sure it got more lively in the evenings. He gazed around, taking the scene in. Various students were eating in groups or alone, and a few pool table stood in the back untouched for now. No familiar faces stood out to him, which was oddly comforting. After his brief run in with Morgenstern, he didn’t want to see any faces from his past. 

“Alec? Alec Lightwood?” a young girl spoke. She was a fairly pretty girl of Asian descent with a bright smile. 

“Aline!” Alexander exclaimed with an equally bright smile. He held out his arms, and the girl stepped into his embrace. “It’s so good to see you again!” He looked over to Magnus with his sapphire eyes, and Magnus felt his heart flutter. “Magnus, this is Aline Penhallow, one of my oldest friends. Aline, this is Magnus Bane, my new roommate.”

Aline extended her hand, which Magnus shook. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, her smile still genuine. He took in her plaid button-up and leather jacket before locking eyes. They recognized something in each other. Straight people would joke about Magnus’s “gaydar”, but that wasn’t really accurate. It was more of a survival instinct, knowing how to spot someone who loved differently like him. 

He gave her an easy smile, judging that she was safe. “Likewise, my dear,” he replied. 

“Your eyeliner is dope,” Aline complimented. “Do you think you could teach me sometime?”

Isabelle scoffed indignantly. “I’ve been trying to teach you for years now!”

“Yeah, but I think Magnus is more my style. No offense.” Aline flashed an apologetic grin at the brunette. 

Magnus could see what she meant. Isabelle did her eyes up in bold lines with elegant wings while his own makeup was more blunt, giving him a bit of a smudged look. “I’d love to,” he replied. 

When he turned back to the rest of the group, he saw Alec watching their interaction with soft delight. He offered a shy smile to his roommate, and he swore Alexander blushed a little as he smiled back. “Shall we get something to eat?” he asked. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Behind the counter, a dark skinned girl with an elegant crown of black curls stood. Her name tag read “Maia Roberts”. “What can I get for you?” she asked pleasantly. Either she was still naive and unburdened from the reality of retail, or she was a really good actor. 

The group placed their orders. When Magnus made a move to grab his wallet, Alexander stopped him with a gentle hand to his wrist. “I got you covered. Don’t worry about it,” he said. His skin tingled even after Alec removed his hand. 

All was going well as the group sat around a table and ate until Simon opened his mouth. “Have you heard they’re reopening that cold case about that missing kid?”

“Who?” Isabelle asked curiously. 

“I think his name was Ragnor or something.”

Magnus felt as if his heart stopped. He knew exactly who they were talking about. Ragnor Fell had been one of his best friends up until his sudden disappearance a few years ago. He’d been presumed dead since then, and Magnus had lost all hope of ever seeing him alive again. It just hurt too much. 

“Anyways, this Jung woman definitely has something to do with it and her creepy church group, the Crimson Hand,” Simon continued. 

Magnus stood suddenly, and all eyes flew to him. He gave the best fake smile he could offer and spoke, “I think something in my food is disagreeing with me. I’m going to head back to my dorm now, but it was lovely to meet you all.”

“Are you sure you don’t need to see the campus nurse?” Alec asked, standing as well. When Magnus shook his head, he continued. “I’ll come with you, make sure you get back okay.”

“I appreciate it Alexander, but I do not wish to draw you away from your friends,” Magnus said quickly. 

“It’s no problem,” Alec assured him. “We have plenty of time to catch up later.”

Magnus said nothing, simply nodding and accepting the company. Alexander remained a silent but comforting companion as they walked back across campus. It was a pleasant surprise, but it worried Magnus. The last time he had felt such peace from another person was when he fell in love with the young Spanish boy Imasu Morales just after high school. That relationship had ended in ugly heartbreak on Magnus’s side. Still, Magnus could hear his grumpy old friend in his head, comforting him and encouraging him not to close off his heart. Even from death, Ragnor was still helping him.


	3. Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael pays Magnus a visit, and Alec gets an unwelcome Skype call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my Español as it is very limited. 
> 
> Also note that I don’t always respond to comments because I am very very shy, but just know that I see each of them and grin like an idiot. 
> 
> The following chapter contains a brief mention of canonical character death (different one) and descriptions of a panic attack. Read with care.

The boy in the photo admittedly did bear a striking resemblance to Ragnor Fell’s missing poster. Alec zoomed in on the boy’s ragged platinum blonde hair spilling into his face and dark, wild eyes. From what he could tell, their face structure was similar. The boy in the older picture’s face was sharper, and his frame was much thinner, but to Alec they could have been the exact same person. 

Alec liked to consider himself an observant person, probably due to a lifetime of observing his siblings and friends from the shadows, and when Simon had mentioned Ragnor’s name over lunch, Magnus looked like he had seen a ghost. He walked his roommate back to their dorm, but the other boy completely withdrew himself, buried in a biology textbook that Alec knew he was only pretending to read. Though he’d tried to draw Magnus into a conversation, he couldn’t keep his attention. 

As the eldest sibling, Alec was a natural protecter. His old therapist speculated that having lost a sibling so young only increased his drive to care for everyone around him. But even then, there was something special about Magnus that made Alec want to take care of him despite only knowing him for a day. There was a look in his eye, something that begged to be loved. 

Which led him to his current situation, sitting on his bed with his laptop searching for anything he could find on Ragnor Fell. According to the article, Ragnor had gone missing five years ago after a woman named Shinyun Jung had taken an interest in him, inviting him to attend a meeting at her church, the Crimson Hand. He couldn’t find much information about the Crimson Hand online, only that they had been found innocent in Ragnor’s disappearance. 

Reading further, Alec learned that Ragnor had been a bright student with a completely clean track record. He was adored by his family, who never stopped looking for him. The chances of him being a runaway were slim to none. They never found a body, but with no leads the case had gone cold, collecting dust over the years. It was a community tragedy. 

Last week, the boy in the photo had been spotted in a convenience store security camera footage. He was accused of shoplifting, but when his picture was shared with the police, the rumors that this might be the lost Ragnor Fell began to fly. 

A knock at the door drew Alec’s attention away from his research. “Expecting someone?” he asked, looking over at Magnus. 

The other boy didn’t even look up. “I’m sure it’s one of yours,” he answered quietly, not really paying attention. 

Alec shrugged and stood up to answer the door. On the other side stood a grim looking boy with dark hair and eyes and a hard scowl. “Is Magnus here?” he asked, offering no introduction. Alec nodded and stood aside, letting the stranger enter. 

“Raphael!” Magnus exclaimed upon seeing him. “What are you doing here?”

“Catarina told me where to find you,” he explained. “Hermano, have you seen the news?”

“About him?” Magnus asked warily. 

“Dios, Magnus! Of course the news about Ragnor!” Raphael exclaimed in frustration. 

“Ragnor is dead,” Magnus stated firmly. “I can’t get my hopes up again. I just can’t, Raphael.”

“Por el amor de Dios, have you even seen his picture?”

When Magnus shook his head and Raphael looked like he was about to scream, Alec decided it was a good time to intervene. “I have it here,” he said. He picked up his laptop and sat next to Magnus on his bed. Magnus gave him a guarded look before checking the screen and gasping audibly. 

“It’s him, Magnus,” Raphael insisted. “I can feel it in my bones.”

“Even if it is Ra-Ragnor,” Magnus tripped over the name, “what are we supposed to do?”

“Catarina, Tessa, and I are going to go look for him this weekend,” Raphael answered. “You should come too. El nos necesita.”

Magnus hesitated for a moment before responding. “Alright. Tell Cat I’ll come.”

“Gracias, hermano. I will let her know.”

After Raphael left, Magnus turned to Alec. “Why were you looking at that,” he asked softly. 

“I’m not sure,” Alec admitted. “But at Hunter’s Moon when Simon said his name, you looked upset, and I guess I got worried.”

Magnus regarded him with an odd, unreadable look. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Alexander?”

“Good ones, I hope,” Alec replied nervously. 

A sudden electronic trill made Alec nearly jump out of his skin. He grunted as his back hit the wall and heart started to race. A notification from Skype had popped up onto his screen. “Shit, that’s my parents,” he groaned. He scrambled for the answer button, and the apathetic faces of his parents appeared. “Mother, Father, hello,” Alec greeted. 

“Have you heard from your sister?” his mother snapped. 

His parents had never been very warm or fuzzy, but the extra cold tone in his mother’s voice made him flinch slightly. “Yes Mother, we had lunch together,” he answered. His chest began to tighten. 

“Did you know she’s going out clubbing tonight?” his mother asked, raising her voice. “Some place called Pandemonium?” 

“N-n-no,” Alec stammered, heat rising to his cheeks. 

His father interjected before his mother got the chance to start yelling again. “Alec, as the oldest, we’re expecting you to look after her. You weren’t answering your phone, so Jace has already agreed to watch her tonight, but Alec, we’re very disappointed that you let this slip.”

“I’m sorry Father,” Alec replied, glancing at the phone still charging on his bed. Pressure was building behind his eyes, and he willed himself not to cry. “It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” his mother replied sharply. “And remember to keep your grades up this year. We’re not paying for you to fail.”

Alec hadn’t actually failed the class, earning a B for the semester, but he didn’t dare point that out. “Yes Mother,” he agreed meekly. 

“Get back to your studies, son,” his father said. “We’ll talk to you again soon.”

As the call ended, Alec took a shuddering breath. His heart palpitated inside of him, and he was sure he was about to collapse. The world around him became blurry. He gasped for air but felt like he was choking. Surely he was about to die. 

“Alexander?” a voice was calling him. “Alec, you need to breathe for me. I’m going to count to four, and you need to inhale. Then I’m going to count to eight, and you need to exhale. Can you do that?” Alec nodded. “Alright. One, two, three, four.” He sucked in a breath, forcing his lungs not to reject it. “Now hold it for a second. Now exhale. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

The voice continued to count with him until he felt his consciousness return to him. It was Magnus beside him with a warm hand on his shoulder, speaking soothingly. “Are you back with me, Alexander?” he asked. 

Alec nodded, blushing as he realized that he was still sitting on Magnus’s bed. “Yeah. I’m so sorry,” he apologized. 

“Don’t be,” Magnus assured him. “It’s quite alright. Do you want to talk about it?”

“You saw it all. I don’t think there is anything else I can say,” Alec answered. Magnus simply nodded, gazing at him with concern in his golden eyes. He felt too vulnerable and exposed and began to search for an escape. “I’m going to take a shower,” he decided abruptly. 

As he gathered his stuff, Magnus continued to watch him. Alec couldn’t help but feel guilty. Magnus had enough to worry about as it was. He didn’t need an emotionally debilitated roommate on top of that.


	4. Blackened Cat Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgenstern is unsurprisingly mean to Magnus, while Alec is surprisingly kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what’s possessed me to churn out chapters so fast like a madwoman, but here I am. 
> 
> The following chapter contains references to r*pe, homophobic slurs, and violence. Read with care.

Classes started, and Magnus threw himself into his studies. If he buried himself in a textbook, he could block out the thoughts of his hot roommate, his missing friend, Morgenstern taunting him whenever he got the chance, and the possibility of running into his ex Camille. Raphael, Cat, and Tessa came by periodically to try and draw him out, but he turned them down every time. He could tell they were hurt by his rejection, and it stung, but he couldn’t seem to stop isolating himself.

 

Alexander was always inviting him to join him wherever he went, wether it was to join his siblings for lunch or make a trip to the library. Oddly, he never seemed upset when Magnus turned him down, just nodding with gentle understanding. Occasionally he would bring back food for Magnus or pick up a book for him. It gave him a weird, warm feeling in his stomach, and he couldn’t stop the shy smile that crept up on his face.

 

“Hey Magnus, I’ve been thinking,” Alec began Friday morning. “I want to help tomorrow when you go look for Ragnor.”

 

Magnus was so caught off guard that he couldn’t respond for a full minute. “Really?” he finally managed. “W-why?”

 

Alec looked at him with his gentle sapphire eyes. “If this guy needs our help, I want to be there,” he explained. “Besides, I want to make sure you stay safe out there.”

 

He was about to roll his eyes and remind Alexander that he was going to be with three other people, but he froze once the words sunk in. Alec wanted to come with him just to make sure he was safe. Magnus didn’t think anybody had ever done that for him before. Even when he was in state custody to protect him from his biological father, nobody ever paid him much attention. Looking back, it was a surprise he wasn’t kidnapped right out from under their noses.

 

Thinking about his biological father was something Magnus actively avoided. Any thought of the man who raped his mother made his skin crawl, even if he did save his life when he was a child. Magnus knew he should be thankful, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he should have just drowned in the river that day.

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Magnus replied softly. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Alexander said, sounding surprised that Magnus had actually thanked him for caring.

 

Alec’s words buzzed in his head all throughout his biology lecture. He didn’t even have the focus to make his usual snarky comments. (“But why didn’t the dead sea just get a doctor when it started feeling poorly?”) His poor professor probably appreciated the break. Not even Morgenstern and his friends making fun of him behind his back (though he could clearly hear them) distracted him.

 

Leaving the lecture, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the loud footsteps running towards him until Morgenstern had crashed into him and shoved him into the wall. “Watch where you’re going, you pussy,” he taunted.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and straightened himself. He wanted to ignore it and just keep walking, but Morgenstern threw a punch at him that he easily deflected. Suddenly, Morgenstern’s friends Pangborn and Blackwell were on him, pining his arms behind his back and holding him in place. “Really, Morgenstern?” Magnus growled. “You’re this much of a coward?” He struggled against their bruising grip, but he wasn’t strong enough to take both of them at once.

 

Morgenstern smirked unpleasantly and threw his fist into his stomach. “Someone’s got to teach you not to be such a faggot in public,” he spat. Magnus groaned from the pain, but he knew there was more to come. His childhood bully hadn’t changed a bit. Jonathan stroked his cheek, and Magnus shuddered. “Such a pretty face, but who’s going to let you suck their dick when I’m done with you?”

 

The next punch came to the left side of his face, and he was sure the skin around his eye was already bruising. Jonathan smirked again. “Your makeup should be even, shouldn’t it?” he asked. His other fist collided harshly with the right side of his face. “There. Now you match. You should thank me.”

 

Magnus launched a ball of spit and blood right at Morgenstern’s face, hitting him square in the mouth. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. “You’re gonna pay for that, freak.” Magnus braced himself, trying to look defiant but scared inside. He saw the news. He knew about the types of violent hate crimes committed against people like him.

 

As expected, Morgenstern’s fist came down hard on his face again. And then again. And then again. Magnus lost track of how many times he was punched as it all happened very quickly and his mind was screaming in terror and pain. After a moment, Morgenstern decided he’d done enough damage and stepped back. “Let’s go, guys,” he said to his friends. “I think the fag’s learned his lesson.”

 

Once his arms were released, Magnus collapsed to the floor. With shaky hands, he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Tessa Gray.

 

_I’m outside lecture hall A in the science center. Morgenstern._

 

_Shit Magnus, I’m on my way._

 

It only took a couple minutes for Tessa to arrive. She was out of breath, and little bits of her brown hair stuck out in a frizz, suggesting she had ran all the way there. By now she knew better than to ask him if he was alright, because he obviously wasn’t. Instead she helped him to his feet and wiped at the blood on his face with a tissue. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” she said gently. “I’ll take you your dorm.”

 

“No,” Magnus protested. By now, Alexander would be finishing up with his English lecture and retire to their dorm to study.

 

“It’s closer than mine,” Tessa stated firmly, leaving no room for further argument.

 

The walk to the dorm building was a painful and humiliating one. Magnus knew that everyone was looking at his bloody face and knew exactly what happened. They just didn’t care. Tessa kept her arm around him, letting him keep his head down in shame as she guided him.

 

His dorm was on the first floor, so it was only a little ways around the corner and down the hall. She’d been by a few times, so she remembered where he was. When they got to his door, Magnus used his key card to let theirselves in.

 

To his expected horror, Alec was already sitting up in his bed, textbook laid across his lap. He glanced up with a smile to greet them but froze when he saw the state of Magnus’s face. “Magnus, oh my God!” he exclaimed. “Are you alright? What the hell happened?” He leapt out of the bed and was at Magnus’s side within a second.

 

“What do you think?” Magnus snapped. “It certainly wasn’t the lawn mowers.”

 

“Morgenstern did this to you?” Alexander asked incredulously. Beside him, Tessa nodded. “That bastard needs to pay!” he exclaimed.

 

It seemed Alexander really had no idea just what Jonathan Morgenstern was capable of. “Don’t,” Magnus warned. “His parents are really rich donors to the school. They’ll never get him in trouble. He’s untouchable.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything further. He took Magnus’s arm and led him to the bathroom, where Magnus sat on the toilet lid while Alec cleaned his face with a wet rag. His touch was so gentle that Magnus shivered. Mistaking it for pain, Alexander apologized. “I’m sorry, Mags,” he said. The nickname made his heart flutter. “I’m almost done.”

 

“I always keep some pain medication on me just in case,” Tessa said, placing a couple of pills on the counter. “I have to get to my next class. Will you look after him?” she asked.

 

“Of course,” Alexander replied with conviction.

 

Tessa thanked him and took her leave. Alec finished cleaning him up and asked, “Would you like your makeup to cover up the bruising?” Magnus nodded. He was about to reach for it when Alexander surprised him and grabbed his makeup kit instead. With gentle hands, he took out Magnus’s makeup brush and began to apply a light coat of foundation to his sore face.

 

“When did you learn how to do this?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

 

Alexander smiled shyly. “Izzy liked to practice on me when we were younger. Sometimes she would make a mess on her face, and I would help her fix it,” he explained.

 

“Still full of surprises, Alexander,” Magnus commented.

 

“Has anyone ever told you your eyes look like a cat’s with those golden irises and green flecks? It’s beautiful,” Alec said, then blushed furiously as he realized what he had just said. “Sorry if that’s weird.”

 

“It’s not weird,” Magnus replied, touched. “Thank you.” Magnus had always hated his eyes. He learned it from his mother, who hated his eyes as they started to develop and look more like his biological father’s. It must have been hard for her to look into her child’s eyes and see her rapist, but it had also been hard on Magnus to look into his mother’s eyes and see a mixture of hatred and despair.

 

He swallowed hard, feeling something warm stirring within him as Alexander took it a step further and began to coat his eyelids in a dark eyeshadow. Had anyone ever treated him this gently before? He didn’t think so. He wanted to cry but held back, not wanting to ruin Alec’s beautiful work. _Beautiful_ , he thought to himself. No one had ever called him that before. Alexander was indeed a man of many surprises.


	5. The Shadow Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang searches for Ragnor Fell.

In retrospect, Alec should have never told his siblings what he was doing that day. Izzy and Jace were never ones to miss out on an adventure, and the thought of helping someone in need was too much to resist. Alec had tried to tell them to stay out of it, but they of course threatened to just go without him.

 

“Not a single word of this gets back to our parents,” he hissed. “If they here about any of this, we are all dead. You hear me? They’re going to kill us all.”

 

Well, maybe they wouldn’t kill Jace. He had always been the favorite sibling. Alec and Izzy however knew their place in their parents’ eyes. Alec would never be enough for them, and Izzy would always be too much.

 

His sister acted like their parents’ disapproval didn’t bother her, but he knew better. All Izzy wanted to do was have fun in her life out from under their parents’ strict thumb, and he didn’t blame her. Actually, he admired her for being able to stand up to them and take control of her own life. Izzy had told him all about her night at Pandemonium, and Alec agreed that is was harmless fun, and she didn’t need a chaperone. Izzy was much more responsible than their parents gave her credit for. She used the buddy system with Clary, and she never left her drink unattended. It didn’t hurt that she had built up a lot of muscle in her dancing classes and had taken many self defense classes so she could take down any guy that came onto her. But apparently, dancing the night away wasn’t a ‘proper Lightwood activity’.

 

When asked why she had even told her mother she was going to Pandemonium in the first place, she responded in annoyance, “I’m not going to hide who I am from them!”

 

_Ouch_. It wasn’t a personal attack because she didn’t know he was gay, but it still hurt.

 

The whole group of them got a lot of odd stares on the bus. Alec didn’t really blame them. They were probably just wondering what a group of students like them were doing on a Saturday going to such a shady part of town. Izzy and Jace were chattering amongst themselves. Raphael, Catarina, and Tessa sat together, studying their map. And Magnus withdrew himself to sit and stare glumly out the window.

 

After a few minutes of seeing Magnus silently suffer, Alec decided he’d had enough. He left his siblings to their conversation and sat next to him. Magnus didn’t even look up. “Thinking deep thoughts?” Alec asked.

 

“I try not to,” Magnus replied with a half-hearted joke.

 

The bruising on his face was hidden carefully under his makeup, though Alec could still make out the two black eyes. Even then, his golden eyes were still beautiful, but they were sad. Alec knew self-loathing when he saw it, and Magnus looked absolutely miserable. “Hey, we’re going to find him,” Alec assured him. “I promise.”

 

“I still can’t believe he’s alive,” Magnus muttered. “He’s been out there all this time, alone and scared, and I just gave up on him.”

 

“You had every reason to believe he was dead,” Alec told him. “Not even the police could find him, and the chances of a child being found alive after disappearing decrease drastically the longer they’re missing. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“I didn’t do anything right either,” Magnus argued.

 

“Mags, you were just a kid!”

 

He opened his mouth as if to argue further, but he was cut off by the announcement on the bus informing him that the group had reached their destination. “Vamos!” Raphael exclaimed as he jumped up. Everyone else was quick to follow him, clamoring off the bus and receiving more strange stares.

 

This section of the city was known as the Shadow Market, which was appropriate because it fell in the shadows of the rest of Alicante. It was where the poor gathered, just doing what they had to in order to survive. The whole neighborhood looked run-down. It was the perfect place for a boy like Ragnor to get lost in.

 

“We go this way,” Raphael announced, starting down a road winding westward away from the residential area. “This will take us to the closest homeless camp by where Ragnor was spotted.”

 

It wasn’t a particularly scenic route traveling past the fields behind the housing and apartment complexes. Away from the residents came the businesses; more run-down buildings with burnt out lightbulbs and signs missing letters. Using the map, Raphael and Catarina guided them around until they came to an area far enough removed from everything else that people had set up tents. It made Alec sad, seeing the people there who looked as if life had put them through the blender.

 

Outside one tent sat a young girl who couldn’t have been any older than fourteen, eating peaches with her fingers out of a can. Tessa made a motion for the rest of the group to stand back while she approached her. It was a smart move, as a large group could have scared her off. “Excuse me?” Tessa said softly. The young girl looked up, nervous. Tessa crouched down and smiled. “My name’s Theresa, but everyone calls me Tessa. What’s your name?” she asked.

 

“Rose,” the kid answered.

 

“Alright Rose, I was wondering if you could help me,” Tessa said and held up their picture of Ragnor. “Do you know this boy?”

 

The little girl’s eyes widened in recognition as she nodded. “That’s Shade,” she answered. She narrowed her eyes warily. “But what do you want with him?”

 

“He’s a very dear friend of mine, and I’m worried he might be in trouble,” Tessa explained.

 

Rose regarded her for a moment before seemingly deciding that Tessa was trustworthy. “He lives here,” she said. “I saw him this morning, but I don’t know if he’s come back yet.”

 

“Where did he go?” Tessa asked.

 

“Probably to the pizza place. They often give him their leftovers from the day before, and he brings them back to us,” Rose replied.

 

Tessa thanked her and returned to the rest of the group. “He could be here somewhere,” she whispered excitedly.

 

“Maybe we should split up,” Jace suggested. “That way we can cover more ground.”

 

Raphael narrowed his eyes. “Fine, chico,” he sighed. “But Magnus goes with the three of you. Ragnor won’t trust you otherwise.”

 

With that, Raphael, Catarina, and Tessa headed further into camp. The Lightwood siblings all turned to Magnus. “You know Ragnor better than we do,” Izzy said. “Where do you think he would be hiding?”

 

Magnus thought for a minute, and Alec could see his stricken expression. It was obvious this was something he’d thought about before many times, probably torturing himself with it. “On the outskirts,” he answered. “He always liked to be close enough to watch the action but far enough in case he needed to escape.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Alec replied.

 

The four of them took off towards the edge of camp, receiving mistrustful looks from everyone who lived there. It didn’t seem to affect Jace or Izzy who plowed ahead with confidence, but being under the skeptic eyes of so many made Alec feel nervous. He tugged at the sleeves of his dark green sweater, covering his hands as much as possible. It was something he’d always done since being a little kid, probably as a way of self-comfort when he felt anxious. Magnus noticed and began to walk close to him. “It’s gonna be alright,” he assured Alec. “If anything happens, I’ll protect you.”

 

Alec smiled softly, meeting his golden eyes. He had a black belt in karate, but the thought was sweet. Once upon a time, his parents thought signing him up for karate classes would cure his “shyness”. It didn’t. “I just don’t like being the center of attention,” he admitted.

 

“Is that why you dress the way you do?” Magnus asked curiously.

 

“What’s wrong with the way I dress?” Alec asked defensively, hugging his arms to his middle.

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Magnus answered quickly. He brushed the dust off Alec’s shoulder, and Alec hoped Magnus couldn’t hear his breath hitch in his throat. “I think it’s kinda adorable actually. But it definitely gives off the vibe of someone who just wants to sit in the background.”

 

Alec blushed when Magnus called him adorable and quickly turned away to hide it. When he did, he saw _him_. Curly platinum hair and an armful of pizza boxes. A few hungry others were gathered around him, trying to get a piece. “Magnus!” he exclaimed. “Jace! Izzy!”

 

He heard Magnus gasp beside him. “Ragnor!” he called loudly. The other boy looked up in shock and locked eyes with Magnus, who started to run to him. Ragnor passed the boxes to someone else so he could catch Magnus as he threw his arms around him.

 

“You can’t be here,” Ragnor said, looking panicked.

 

Magnus pulled away, looking like he’d been slapped. “Why the hell not?”

 

“Just get in the tent behind me,” Ragnor grumbled.

 

Alec looked to Magnus, who nodded his permission to come with them. He turned to his siblings first. “Can you go get the others?” he asked. “Tell them we found him. I’m going to stay here with Magnus.”

 

They each nodded before running off in the direction Magnus’s friends had gone, and Alec turned back to the tent. He ducked inside, and Ragnor instantly fixed a suspicious glare on him. “What do you want?” he grumbled.

 

“He’s with me,” Magnus said, sitting on the floor huddled in on himself. “Why have you been hiding out here all this time?”

 

“I wanted to reach out so many times, but I couldn’t. I never knew who was watching me,” Ragnor admitted.

 

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Alec asked. “Because we can help you.”

 

Ragnor shook his head and scowled. “I’m not in trouble. He’s the one they want,” he said, gesturing to Magnus.

 

Alec felt his heart stop. “What? Who wants me?” Magnus demanded, his voice taking on a nervous edge.

 

“The Crimson Hand,” Ragnor explained. “Look, Shinyun Jung isn’t the one running the show. She’s just the front woman. Your father’s the one in charge.”

 

“Your father?” Alec asked, crouching down next to Magnus who had turned pale as a sheet.

 

“He’s looking for you, Magnus. He formed a whole cult just to find you,” Ragnor informed him. “That’s why I couldn’t come back. I’d lead him straight to you.”

 

“How did you even find out he was my father?” Magnus questioned. “It’s not like I’ve ever shown you a picture of him.”

 

Magnus was growing more and more distressed by the minute, so Alec did the only thing he could think to do. He put his arms around the other boy and held him tight against his chest while his mind raced to put the puzzle pieces together. The day he met him, Magnus had said he changed his name for legal reasons. Now a mysterious father was hunting him down. Every instinct he had was screaming danger.

 

“Because he had a sob story about saving your life and having you taken from him,” Ragnor answered. “And Magnus... he had your eyes.”

 

That was when the dam broke and Magnus choked on a cry. “Magnus, I’m here,” Alec whispered gently as he began to shake in his arms. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Magnus turned into him, putting his head against his shoulder and clutching at Alec’s sweater. Alec had no idea what Magnus was involved in, but he knew that he was in it with him now. Jace had always said he was pretty ride-or-die. He was starting to see how true that was now.


	6. Rally Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to protect Magnus from his father. Isabelle is a badass.

Naturally, everything descended into complete chaos once Magnus’s friends arrived because as happy as they were to see Ragnor again, they were horrified by his news. There was a lot of swearing, mainly from Raphael. Tessa and Catarina fussed over their grumpy friend, making sure he’d been getting enough to eat and that the Crimson Hand hadn’t hurt him. 

Meanwhile, Magnus sat in a daze, still allowing Alexander to hold him. This couldn’t be real. How had his father found him? And why did he even care? And what did he do now?

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted softly. 

“Hijo de la chingada!” Raphael exclaimed. “We can fight this, hermano. There’s no way we’re letting him get to you!”

Isabelle crouched down beside him. For a minute, Magnus had forgotten Alec’s siblings were there. “I have an idea,” she said. “My roommate Clary told me that her stepdad’s a cop. We need to take this to court. Whatever this bastard did, I’m sure it’s enough to put him behind bars.”

Magnus was surprised by the ferocity in her voice. She barely knew him, yet here she was ready to fight for him. Like her brother, she didn’t even ask why his father was dangerous. They just understood from the context that he was and accepted it. 

“The cops will just screw it up,” Ragnor grumbled. 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Isabelle demanded, standing. “I for one am not going to stand around waiting for this man to make a move. We are doing this with or without your help!”

The tent was silent for a second. Then, Ragnor grinned and turned to Magnus. “I like this one,” he said. “Keep her.”

“I’ll do my best,” Magnus responded. 

“Alright,” Ragnor agreed. “So what do you need from me?”

“We need you to go into witness protection,” Isabelle informed him. When Ragnor groaned, she continued. “I know it sounds unpleasant, but we’re going to need you safe from these people. If Clary’s stepdad is as great as she says he is, he’s going to believe us.”

“That won’t be strong enough to get a warrant for arrest though,” Magnus commented. “I’ve kept all the files from the day I was placed in foster care just in case something like this happened. With that and Ragnor’s story, the police will have enough to go after him.”

Tessa spoke up. “And we’re sure that’s going to be enough?”

“It will,” Magnus replied. “Legally, he’s not allowed to be anywhere near me, much less actively look for me.” It was then he realized that he was still sitting in Alexander’s arms, and the other boy was just watching him gently with his sapphire eyes and offering his comfort. They met eyes, and Magnus blushed slightly. 

“You need to get to your cop friend on this now,” Ragnor said. “Come back with him.”

“Pardon?” Raphael asked in shock. “You’re not coming with us, hermano?”

Ragnor shook his head. “If I leave with you, the Crimson Hand will know I’ve found you, Magnus,” he explained. “If you go now, you should be safe. As far as I know, he doesn’t even know your name.”

“I know it sucks,” Alec spoke up. “But Ragnor is probably safest here. Let’s not draw attention to him or you until we have Clary’s stepdad.”

Magnus nodded sadly. “I just found you,” he said to Ragnor. “Now I have to say goodbye.”

“Be strong, my friend. It will not be for long,” he replied. 

After many lengthy goodbyes and tears, the small group of students pulled themselves away and began the journey back to the bus stop. It was a quiet walk. The overall atmosphere almost felt like mourning, though they finally knew Ragnor wasn’t dead, just caught up in a lot of messy shit. Magnus was also scared of what lay ahead, as he knew everyone else was, but he was the target. Isabelle seemed so sure that Clary’s stepdad could protect them all and even bring it to an end. He wished he could share her confidence. 

On the bus ride home, Alexander sat by his side. He didn’t say anything, and for that Magnus was grateful. With everything going on in his head, he didn’t think that he could handle a conversation. Catarina seemed to have picked up on it too, because she was keeping Tessa and Raphael away, which wasn’t an easy task given how antsy Raphael was. His friend looked ready to murder someone. 

“Can you keep them distracted?” Magnus asked her when they arrived back on campus. “I love them, but their anxiety gives me anxiety.”

Being one of his dearest friends, Catarina understood his need for space and rushed Raphael and Tessa off to the cafeteria. Jace left them, leaving just Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle. With those two by his side, Magnus felt brave, even going up against his father. 

“I’m ready,” Magnus said, nodding at Isabelle. She led them through the building, right up to her door. Using her key card, she opened it and invited the boys inside. 

“Clary?” she called out. 

“I’m here,” the little redhead replied, jumping up from her seat where she had been reading. “You said it was urgent?”

“It is,” Isabelle said. “We need your stepfather’s help.”

Clary furrowed her brow in concern. “Luke? Why? What’s wrong?”

The Lightwood sister turned to Magnus, and he began to recount the tale of his missing friend and the father he was hiding from. When his voice shook, Alec would gently squeeze his shoulder as a reminder he was still there, and that Magnus could do it. Clary sat back and listened with compassion, never once giving him a judgmental look. When he finished, Clary nodded a few times. “I’ll call Luke right now,” she said. “We’ll get your friend to safety and catch this guy. I’m glad you came to me.”

“Thanks, biscuit,” Magnus responded affectionately, touched by her compassion. His relationships with his friends ran deep, rooted in a longer history. He expected them to be there for him. These strangers, however, surprised him, rallying up for him in something that was definitely not their fight. He turned to look at Alexander who was slowly becoming more than just his hot roommate. He was a rock, holding steady in the turbulence of Magnus’s storm.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary shares some great news, and Alec begins to feel a little green.

Magnus had wanted so badly to be there when Clary’s stepdad, Luke, picked Ragnor up, but Alec managed to talk him out of it, knowing that it was too dangerous. It made him sad to think about. Sure he didn’t have the greatest relationship with his dad after finding out he’d been cheating on his mom, but he couldn’t even imagine what Magnus must be going through. To have to take such extreme measures to hide from one’s own father was unthinkable to Alec.

 

Ragnor Fell was in witness protection now, and he’d been given a phone to keep in contact with his friends and family, who were overjoyed to have him back. Magnus texted him obsessively, something Alec couldn’t blame him for. He was holding onto Ragnor for dear life, afraid that he might slip away again if he let go for even a second. Alec knew because he’d seen it in himself before as he grieved the death of his younger brother.

 

When Max had died, Alec hoarded his belongings. Every night for weeks, he slept with Max’s baby blanket, hoping that if he held on for long enough his brother would come back to him, and fearing that if he let go he would lose Max forever.

 

The difference was that Ragnor actually was alive and there for Magnus to hold onto. He wasn’t going anywhere. Alec reminded him as often as he could that Ragnor was safe now, trying to draw the other boy out of his anxieties. He didn’t want to see Magnus eaten alive by his own mind.

 

And then there was the problem of Morgenstern. The bruises on Magnus’s face may have faded, but Alec hadn’t forgotten how he’d returned to the dorm bloody, holding onto Tessa for support. Morgenstern was going to pay. Alec just didn’t know how yet. He’d brought the topic up with Tessa. She’d been trying to help Magnus with his bully for a long time now, but he was simply too humiliated to accept the help.

 

English was the one class he shared with Magnus, and unfortunately Morgenstern was there too. The hard set of his jaw seemed the keep the bully at a distance. Still, they couldn’t get through a class without exchanging barbed words.

 

“Lightwood!” Jonathan greeted with fake cheer. “Still keeping the freak around? When are you going to get bored of playing with him?”

 

A few other students in the lecture hall looked up, but the majority didn’t care. Alec glanced over at Magnus, but the other boy was so buried in his phone that he likely hadn’t even heard. “Beat it, Heat Miser,” he grunted. He was never in the mood to deal with Morgenstern, but today he was feeling extra prickly.

 

Jonathan opened his mouth then closed it again, at a loss for words. Alec’s jab had earned some snickers from the other students, and now Morgenstern flushed angrily. He tsked and turned to the other boy. “If only Camille could see you now, Bane. What would she think of the company you keep?”

 

While he still didn’t look up, Magnus flinched. “She doesn’t tell me what to do anymore,” he hissed, bringing his arms around himself.

 

“We were just talking about you the other day,” Morgenstern continued. “Reminiscing on how worthless you’ve always been.”

 

“That is enough,” Alec snapped, his voice growing deadly quiet.

 

Morgenstern must have seen something in his face, because he instantly backed down. “Watch your back, Lightwood,” he grumbled, walking to the opposite side of the lecture hall.

 

When Alec sat down next to his roommate, he accidentally saw the text Magnus was sending to Ragnor.

 

_Morgenstern is here and is as awful as ever. He taunts me about Camille as if I could ever forget what she did to me. Alexander is lovely though. He always gets the bullies to stay away from me._

 

Alec quickly averted his eyes to the teacher’s assistant entering the room. He settled back in his chair and prepared himself to take notes. With Magnus being so distracted, Alec made sure he took extra detailed notes so that the other boy could review them later. He blushed a little, feeling as if he had intruded on a very private moment for Magnus. Had he ever been called lovely before? He didn’t think so.

 

Class passed without any further incident. Alec focused on his notes, and Magnus focused on texting Ragnor. He glanced warily over at Morgenstern a few times. There was a girl, Amara, practically hanging off of him, but Jonathan barely seemed to notice. Alec let his mind wander for a bit, wondering if Jonathan had always been so cold or if something had happened to him that killed his soul.

 

When class was over, Alec held back, eyeing Morgenstern as he left. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more of his antics today. They were meeting Magnus’s friends for lunch today, whom Alec had quickly grown to like. He even liked Raphael with all his grumpy exterior. Magnus probably hadn’t even realized that class ended, so Alec tapped him on his shoulder and smiled. “Come on,” he urged gently. “If we’re late, I’m going to get cussed out in Spanish.”

 

Magnus laughed lightly at that and stood. “Raphael does get impatient. He’s a bit antisocial. You’ll have to forgive him.”

 

“Oh, he’s alright,” Alec said. “Besides, it’s nice to know someone with even worse social skills than myself.”

 

As they walked, Alec inquired about Ragnor, who Magnus said was doing well. He hated having all the cops around, but having the chance to be with his family again and keep Magnus safe was worth it. Of course Magnus wished so badly to see him, but even he agreed that it was best to wait until his father had been dealt with.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Both boys turned at the shout to see a red faced Clary running towards them. She was panting by the time she caught up, but her green eyes were lit up with excitement. “Izzy said I could find you here,” she explained hurriedly and out of breath. “I have great news!”

 

She broke off to cough, and Magnus rubbed her back lightly. “Slow down, biscuit,” he commented affectionately. “I don’t need you passing out on me.”

 

“Shinyun Jung has been taken into custody!” she exclaimed happily. “It’s only a matter of time before they find him now!”

 

Magnus smiled brightly, and Alec watched mesmerized. His whole face seemed to be glowing like a Christmas tree, warm and bright. He suddenly had the urge to grab Magnus’s face and kiss him, but he shoved that thought aside. Magnus needed a friend now, not a nervous, closeted virgin who wasn’t even out to his own siblings. No, Magnus deserved someone as extravagant as he was. Alec couldn’t help but be attracted though, especially today. He wore a bright blue button-up shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone, and matching nail polish on his golden ring adorned fingers. Even the blonde tips of his hair had been dyed the same color blue.

 

“That’s so great!” Magnus replied. “Finally things are starting to go right.”

 

Alec’s heart squeezed a little at that last statement. He was starting to understand just how much Magnus had been through in his young life. All the more reason for Alec not to get romantically involved. He was a walking disaster.

 

“I have to get to Algebra,” Clary said. “But I just really thought you should know.”

 

“How about I give you my number?” Magnus suggested, pulling out his phone. “That way you can text me updates. Here, go ahead and put your number in and I’ll send you a text.”

 

Clary nodded and began to type into Magnus’s phone. Watching the interaction, Alec couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Logically, he knew it was solely about the case against his father, but Alec had fantasized about the beautiful man asking for his number with a wink of his glittery eye. Clary saved herself as “Clary Fairchild” and gave Magnus his phone back. “I gotta go,” she said, taking off in the opposite direction.

 

“Come, Alexander,” Magnus said, turning his attention to Alec. “Hunter’s Moon awaits.”

 

“Alright, but I’m telling Raphael you’re the reason we’re late,” he replied with a grin.

 

As they walked, Magnus was practically glowing, shining like a star beside him. Meanwhile, Alec felt darkened by his own jealousy. It was unfair to Magnus, so he pushed it aside and listened to the other boy talk.

 

At Hunter’s Moon, Magnus rushed to go tell his friends the news while Alec went to the counter to order food. Maia was working again today, humming to herself. “You seem happy today,” Alec greeted her.

 

“I got Simon’s number,” she explained, beaming.

 

_Great_ , Alec thought to himself. Everyone was getting a number except him. He smiled, genuinely happy but with jealousy twisting in his stomach like a knife.

 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Maia asked gently.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat.


	8. Sapphire Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and Helen visit, and Alec soothes a distressed Magnus.

It had been a surprise when Alexander told him that Aline had texted him wanting to see Magnus and take him up on his offer to teach her how to do her eyeliner. He hadn’t thought he’d made a memorable impression on Alec’s friend, but apparently she’d remembered him. The younger girl was now sitting on the bathroom counter in his dorm, watching Magnus intently as he applied his eyeliner.

 

“Do the girls dig it?” Aline asked carefully. Anyone who overheard might have thought Aline was asking about him, but Magnus knew she was asking for herself.

 

As Magnus finished, he grinned and winked at her. “They will,” he replied. “How’s your pretty friend?”

 

The friend in question was sitting in their dorm, keeping Alexander company with a game of chess on her iPad. It wasn’t clear why she had come. She’d simply said she was bored and already hanging with Aline, so she may as well come in. Poor Alexander hadn’t know quite how to handle that, but she quickly put him at ease with her chess game.

 

“Helen? Yeah, she’s nice. Um, she’s great,” Aline stammered, her cheeks reddening. She hopped down from the counter, picked up the borrowed pencil, and began to copy Magnus’s movements on her own eyelids.

 

“Have you known each other long?” Magnus questioned.

 

“Not really,” Aline answered. “I mean, maybe a month before we came here. There was some sort of freshmen social that my mom talked me into going, and there she was.” Her movements were slow and unsure, but she was a fast learner. “Like this?” she asked.

 

“Just like that,” Magnus answered, smiling down at her. “It would look great paired with some dark eyeshadow. I happen to have some if you want to borrow it.”

 

“Can I?” Aline asked excitedly. Magnus nodded, offering a brush from his kit. She took it, along with a shade of glittery black and began to apply. Magnus smiled approvingly, watching her work. “How do I look?” she asked once she was finished, voice uncertain.

 

“Beautiful,” Magnus responded genuinely, and Aline’s face lit up. She turned from the bathroom and walked out into the dorm where Alexander and Helen were sitting on his bed, poking at the tablet.

 

“How’s it going?” she asked.

 

Alexander groaned. “I’m getting my ass kicked,” he replied.

 

Helen looked up with a smirk, a clever remark undoubtedly on her lips, but she froze when she saw Aline. Her blue-green eyes shown with interest. “You look nice,” she commented.

 

Aline blushed. “Thanks,” she said.

 

The blonde then turned her eyes to Magnus. “For what it’s worth, you aren’t anything like that bitch Camille says you are. You’re a cool guy.”

 

Magnus froze, the compliment completely lost on him. “Camille?” he asked. “You know Camille?”

 

“It’d be hard not to,” Helen replied with a roll of her eyes. “She’s only the biggest loudmouth on our floor, and being the student supervisor she finds a lot of chances to bitch at anything with ears.”

 

“I told you he’s cool,” Aline responded.

 

He barely heard them as they agreed to head back, rooted to the spot. In his head, he was back with her, wrapped around her pinky finger as she strung him along while cheating on him the entire time. He remembered finally having the courage to end things with her, breaking into pieces, sobbing on the floor, asking Ragnor “why doesn’t she love me?”

 

“Magnus? You okay, Magnus?”

 

He blinked slowly, coming back to reality and realizing Alexander was trying to talk to him. “Yes, I’m fine,” Magnus answered, still feeling far away.

 

“Is Camille your stalker ex girlfriend you told me about?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus was surprised he even remembered. “Unfortunately,” he answered.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alexander sympathized. “It must be hard knowing she’s here.” When Magnus didn’t answer, he changed the subject. “Hey, there’s actually something I’ve been wanting to try. Maybe you could help me.”

 

That caught Magnus’s attention. “Whatever you need, Alexander,” he replied softly.

 

Alec bit at his lip nervously before continued. “I was wondering... could you paint my nails? Like, just the toes? I want to see what it feels like.”

 

The night was full of surprises as Magnus looked at Alexander and realized he was serious. “Of course,” he answered. “Makeup for Aline and now nail polish for you? This must be my lucky day.”

 

He turned back towards the bathroom and gestured for his roommate to follow him. Alexander sat down on the counter while Magnus dug through his supplies. “Put these in between your toes,” he instructed, handing Alec two foam pieces. “It helps with the mess.” When he found the paint he was looking for, he let out a triumphant cheer. “I have just your color!” he exclaimed, showing Alexander. “Sapphire. Like your eyes.”

 

At that, Alexander blushed. Magnus got the feeling that he wasn’t used to being complimented. The way he dressed and held himself said that he didn’t want to be noticed. However, it was impossible for Magnus not to notice Alexander. Not only was he incredibly hot, but he had become a gentle, warming presence in Magnus’s life lately. Something that good wasn’t about to go unnoticed.

 

Magnus crouched on the floor and shook up the bottle. He looked up at Alexander with a grateful smile. “I know you’re only doing this to distract me from what Helen said about Camille.”

 

“Is it working?” Alexander asked sheepishly.

 

“Yes,” Magnus replied. Gently, he cradled Alec’s foot in one hand and brought the tip of the brush down on his big toe. He heard the other boy’s breath shudder, and he had to admit he felt a thrill at the touch too. Magnus had never painted anyone’s toes before, and the whole experience felt oddly intimate.

 

Alexander stayed quiet as Magnus worked, and he could only wonder what the other boy was thinking. The silence between them was thick. It was an effective distraction from Camille, because now his thoughts were now consumed by Alec. He decided it was time for another distraction before he could do anything rash.

 

“How did you like Helen?” Magnus wondered aloud.

 

“Do you mean before or after she invited herself in?” Alexander responded. Magnus chuckled, and he continued. “I’m not good with people, but she’s kinda cool.”

 

“And what about me?” Magnus asked with a sly smile. “Am I cool?”

 

Alec’s face flushed. “Yes,” he answered. “Even if you do have this uncanny ability to read me like an open book.”

 

“I do?” Magnus asked, genuinely surprised.

 

Alexander did another nervous lip bite and stared down at his lap. “I guess it’s just because nobody else looks closely enough. But you do.”

 

Magnus considered his words for a moment. When he did, he realized he shouldn’t have been surprised. Alexander did a great job of hiding in the shadows, and nobody else ever gave the shy boy a second glance. But now Magnus had, and he couldn’t look away. “There is one thing I don’t understand though,” Magnus began hesitantly.

 

Sapphire eyes shot up to meet his immediately. Magnus could see the nervous energy lingering behind them. “Why do you stand up for me?”

 

Alexander’s eyes turned sad as he answered. “Nobody deserves that, least of all you. I mean, you’re so... good.”

 

His distraction wasn’t working as now Alec held an even stronger hold on his thoughts. _Good_. His chest clinched tightly at the thought. No one had ever called him good before, and Alexander certainly wouldn’t if he knew the truth about his parents. Luckily, he was finishing up Alexander’s last toe. He stood back and gave a small smile. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

The other boy looked down at his feet and grinned widely. “It’s different, but a good different,” Alec admitted. “I’m going to show Izzy. She’d like your work.”

 

Seemingly oblivious to Magnus’s struggle, Alexander pushed himself off the counter and pulled his phone out to take a picture of his toes. Magnus’s hands twitched at his sides. All he wanted was to grab the phone right from his hands and put in his own number. Having Alexander as a roommate was a dream, but now, he was starting to want more.


	9. Camille & A Bit Of Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec plan to have a night out. Camille tries to ruin it.

Pandemonium was the last place Alec thought he’d be headed to that evening, but when Magnus had asked him, looking up at him with those golden eyes, he couldn’t say no. The whole thing was Izzy’s fault, really. If Izzy had just kept her opinions to herself over the breakfast table, everything would have been fine. 

“You know what your problem is big brother?” Izzy asked that morning, meeting Alec and Magnus for breakfast. “You’re too stiff. You just need to get laid.”

Alec had nearly choked on his coffee, coughing uncontrollably as Magnus pat his back. His whole face felt hot, and he was sure he was bright red. “Wh-why would y-you say something li-like that?” he stuttered as soon as he got control over his airway again. 

Izzy just shrugged as if she hadn’t almost embarrassed him to death. “It’s true. You need to loosen up.” Her eyes lit up with mischief. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you come to Pandemonium with Clary and I tonight?”

“I dunno, Iz. I’m not really a party person,” Alec groaned, wishing to be left alone. 

“Actually, I have been wanting to check it out,” Magnus spoke up shyly. “Would you go with me, Alexander?”

How was he supposed to say no to that?

Magnus had helped Alec get dressed, but he wasn’t condescending like most people were. He didn’t tell Alec that he needed a new wardrobe like his siblings, which was much appreciated. Instead, he helped Alec pick out a denim jacket and black pants, complimenting him the whole time. 

“And if you roll the sleeves up and ruffle your hair, you’ll get a nice rugged-handsome look,” his roommate explained, running his fingers through Alec’s already messy hair. 

Alec blushed, his head tingling at the touch. “Thanks,” he replied. “Most people take one look at my wardrobe and want to just set everything on fire.”

Magnus frowned, apparently upset by the comment. His brows furrowed. “You look good the way you are,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Now, walking across campus to the club, Alec was beginning to feel anxious. He picked at the sleeves of his jacket and tried to focus his thoughts. It was only a club. Izzy had been multiple times, and nothing bad had happened to her. Besides, this was for Magnus. Lord knew he needed a night off with everything else going on. 

Magnus must have picked up on Alec’s anxiety, because he turned to him and placed a hand on his arm. “You know you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, right?” he asked, face crinkling with concern. “This was never supposed to force you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want to go,” Alec responded, surprising even himself with how certain he sounded. Damn. This crush was getting out of hand. 

“Alright,” Magnus replied with a relieved smile. “It’s not much further. I’m sure your sister and Clary are already there.”

“Knowing Izzy, she’s probably already a bit tipsy and tearing up the dance floor,” Alec responded with a light laugh, surprising himself further. 

The walk to Pandemonium involved passing by another club, Le Dumort. That place had always given Alec the creeps, though he wasn’t sure why. Tonight was no different. As if sensing Alec’s distress, Magnus began to walk faster until he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Hey, lover boy,” a syrupy voice cooed from behind them. 

While Magnus was frozen with shock, Alec turned to face the blonde girl smirking at them in a skin-tight red dress that covered as little as possible. It was something his sister would wear, but on Izzy it would have looked pretty. On this stranger, it just highlighted the unpleasant curve of her blood red lips and cruel glint in her eyes. Her presence put Alec on edge, and he shifted closer to Magnus defensively. “What do you want?” he spat out. 

“Touchy,” she chided, sizing him up. “Magnus did always have a type. But trust me hun’, you can do so much better.”

Magnus finally turned, shooting a guarded glare her. “Camille,” he said. “I’d say this is a pleasant surprise, but it’s not.”

“Aw, you’re not still mad about that Russian boy, are you?” Camille drawled. 

“No,” Magnus answered firmly. “I’ve given up feeling anything for you years ago.”

Camille rolled her eyes and walked closer. Alec tensed, ready to fight, but Magnus put a hand on his arm to calm him down. “Oh, please. You wouldn’t know what to do with love, even if you found it,” she taunted. “I, on the other hand-“

“-You’re nothing to me,” Magnus cut her off harshly. 

Moving faster than Alec could process, Camille reached out and slapped Magnus across the face. Hard. The sharp sound of her bony hand against Magnus’s soft flesh was sickening to Alec’s stomach. Within seconds, Alec had her in a tight hold, arms wrapped against her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and dragging her backwards, away from Magnus. “Touch him again, and I will end you,” he hissed in her ear. 

To his annoyance, Camille just laughed. “So strong,” she replied. “You really could do much better.”

“Shut up!” Alec grunted. 

“Relax,” Camille shot back. “Magnus knows what he’s worth, don’t you?”

The boy in question had his eyes glued firmly to the ground, unable to even look at the two of them. He was facing away, physically walling himself off from her. His look of defeat just made Alec angrier. He turned the two of them around and shoved her away. Camille stumbled a bit before regaining her perfect composure. She shot a smile over her shoulder before walking away. “I’ll see you and your boyfriend around, lover boy.”

Alec rushed to Magnus’s side, placing one hand on his arm and the other on his reddened cheek. “Magnus, are you alright?” 

He blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the dam of tears threatening to break free. “Fine,” he answered, obviously not fine. “This was a stupid idea. Let’s just go back.”

“No,” Alec decided firmly. Magnus finally looked up at him in shock. Overcome with a sudden surge of affection, Alec leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Magnus’s cheek. “No,” he repeated. “We’re going to go out tonight and have fun and get drunk and dance and do whatever it is people these days do, and we’re going to forget all about that unpleasant snot, alright?”

Magnus eyed him strangely for a bit before nodding in agreement. “Alright, Alexander. You’re still full of surprises.”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist and continued walking, guiding him along. “I’m starting to see what you mean,” he agreed. 

Once they made it inside Pandemonium, Alec was deafened by the sound of his sister’s shrieking as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Magnus and his gentle laugh followed along side him as Izzy yanked him around, dragging him towards a table with Simon and Clary. The two girls were already flushed while Simon seemed to watch from the background with amusement. “Dance with me, big brother!” Izzy demanded. 

He awkwardly moved to the beat of the very loud music while Izzy danced circles around him, smiling widely. Alec couldn’t help but smile watching her act so happy and free. Eventually, she got bored of him and moved on to her usual redheaded dance partner. Magnus was at his side next, guiding him through a few different movements and laughing as Alec stumbled over his own feet. A few drinks in, and they were as flushed as the girls. Next to Magnus, the anxiety Alec had been holding in his chest was gone. 

From the table, Alec was pretty sure Simon was live-streaming the whole thing onto Instagram, but for once Alec didn’t care. He had Magnus and his sister, and he was happy. Screw whatever his parents thought of his behavior. He was responsible for his age, and he was allowed to have a night of fun. 

When the time came for Alec and Magnus to stumble back to their dorm leaning against each other for support, Magnus had the courage to turn to him and say, “Camille assumed we were together, and you didn’t correct her. Why?”

“Because there’s nothing to be ashamed of if it were true,” Alec answered honestly. 

“But nobody else knows you’re gay,” Magnus replied, confused. 

“No,” Alec agreed. “But maybe they should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little worried about how to handle the confrontation with Camille. Due to the male and female power imbalances of today’s climate, I didn’t want to write a bad act of violence from a man against a woman in this light, but Camille is still very much the bad guy here. I think Alec did a good job in this situation, keeping Camille from hurting Magnus again without using an unnecessary amount of force.


	10. Long Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets an unwelcome phone call, and Clary makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains a brief description of a panic attack. Read with care.

The shrill screech of Alexander’s ringtone woke both of them up way too early for a Saturday morning. His roommate groaned as he reached for his phone. Magnus turned his head to watch Alexander, eyes half open. The other boy froze, clearly afraid of who was on the other end. He brought the phone up to his ear and greeted them with a shaky, “Hello?”

“Alexander Lightwood!” The yell from the caller was so loud even Magnus could hear it, causing him to wince in unison with Alec as the caller, whom Magnus recognized as his mother, continued. “Did you really think we wouldn’t find out?”

“Find out about what?” Alexander’s voice was still mostly glazed over in sleep, but Magnus could still make out the tremors in it. 

“About your appalling behavior,” his mother snapped back. “Not only did you fail to watch your younger sister, but you also participated in her inappropriate activities!” Magnus could hear the sneer in her voice. “And to make matters worse, it’s all over the internet! Some random kid live-streamed the whole thing! How could you let that happen? Do you know what that will do to the Lightwood reputation?”

Alec groaned and clutched his head, probably feeling as hungover as Magnus did. “I really think it will take more than a bit of bad dancing to tarnish the family name,” he replied, ending bitterly. 

The speaker changed to his father. “Son, we’re just worried about you. Prospective employers are going to see this kind of stuff and wonder, is this the kind of person I want representing me?”

Magnus saw Alexander’s face fall in defeat. “I understand, Father,” he mumbled. “I’ll be more careful.”

His mother’s grating tone came back on. “And we can’t have you failing another class because of your behavior!” 

“I didn’t fail! I got a B!” Alexander protested. 

“And you will not do that again!” his mother snapped. 

It was clear that Alec was quickly losing control over his anxiety. Magnus remembered that day his mother had yelled at him through Skype, and the same signs were there. Alexander was losing the color in his face and the focus in his sapphire eyes. Magnus pushed the covers back and crossed the room toward Alec as he finished the conversation with his parents. He sat at the edge of the bed as Alexander hung up and practically threw his phone across the room as if it burned him. The other boy’s breaths became uneven. “Alexander,” he called gently, but he was too far gone to hear. Magnus tried again. “Alec, I need you to listen to me.”

Alec met his eyes, and the expression of terror there twisted something in Magnus’s gut. He grabbed the other boy’s hand and slowly brought it up to his chest, pressing Alexander’s palm against the thin material of the shirt he’d slept in over his heart. His heartbeat, while fast, was much steadier than Alexander’s. “Just focus on my heartbeat and breathe with me,” Magnus continued, unfailingly patient. “That’s all you need to do right now.”

He nodded shakily. Magnus continued to hold his hand over Alec’s as if it were a lifeline and the other boy might drift away if he were to let go. It took awhile for Alexander to get his body back under control. Magnus felt the moment it happened as his whole body relaxed then sagged. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus assured him. The boys dropped their hands, and Magnus found himself missing the touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly, preparing himself for another rejection. 

Then, Alexander surprised him again. “Why am I never enough for them?” he asked, sad sapphire eyes meeting his own. He looked defeated, as if he’d had this battle time and time again and lost. 

Magnus tried to imagine what Alexander must have been going through, but it was a different kind of pain. He’d never really had a parental figure, not since his mother and stepfather died anyways, and he wanted nothing to do with his biological father since he was the reason his mother hated him. The whole thing was a real shit show. Alexander, on the other hand, was dealing with completely ordinary people, not a psychopath and trauma victim. Magnus understood the circumstances beyond his control that ruined his childhood, but how could Alec explain the way his parents treated him? He couldn’t, Magnus realized, and that’s why he believed it was his fault. The difference between them was that he still desperately craved his parents’ affection while Magnus just wanted to forget everything to do with his. 

“Honestly? If they can’t see how wonderful you already are, then screw them,” Magnus decided. 

Alexander’s jaw dropped in shock. “But they’re my parents,” he started, trailing off as he seemed unable to find a better argument. 

“That doesn’t mean you should make yourself sick trying to please them,” Magnus replied gently. “I never had good parents. Maybe I don’t know anything about parents in the first place. But I do know you, and I see how kind and intelligent you are, as well as being so brave and strong. And I know Jace and Izzy see that too.”

Those sapphire eyes began to shine with both wonder and unshed tears as he stared up at Magnus. “Thank you,” he said softly. “How did you get to be so wise?”

“It’s probably the trauma,” Magnus admitted aloud, then nearly jumped back in surprise as he realized what he’d just said. Even more surprising was that he found he didn’t regret it; that he felt completely safe in Alexander’s presence. The other boy didn’t change the way he looked at him, just nodding in sad understanding. 

Suddenly, there was a pounding on their door. Alec rolled his eyes and stood. “Apparently, nobody sleeps in on a Saturday anymore,” he joked as he opened the door to see his sister and Clary. “Izzy, you look worried. What’s wrong?”

“Mom told me she called you,” she said in a rush. “I just came to see if you were alright.”

“And I came because she’s clearly not alright,” Clary explained. “She ran out of the room like this with no explanation.”

From his vantage point on Alec’s bed, Magnus could see that Isabelle was dressed in just a camisole and sweatpants, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. Her roommate wore an oversized shirt and had managed to pull her hair back into a messy ponytail, probably as she chased after Isabelle down the halls. Neither girl wore shoes. It was amusing but at the same time endearing to see how much Alexander’s sister cared about him. 

While Alec talked to Isabelle, Clary snuck passed the two and approached Magnus. “Can I talk to you?” she asked softly, her brows creased in worry. Her green eyes darted quickly to Isabelle before focusing again on him. “I don’t want to worry her if nothing is wrong.”

“What is it, biscuit?” he asked, heart fluttering nervously. 

She sat next to him and pulled out her phone. “I think I have a stalker,” she admitted quietly. “Or I may just be freaking out. But I managed to snap this picture of him yesterday when I was at the library.”

The picture was unmistakably one of the last person he wanted to see, dyed red hair sticking out all over the place and smiling cruelly, as if he knew the picture was being taken. “Jonathan Morgenstern,” he answered. “Always bad news.”

“M-M-Morgenstern?” Clary stuttered, wide-eyed and taken aback. “His name is Morgenstern?” Her voice grew in volume, attracting the attention of the Lightwood siblings. 

“Clary, what’s wrong?” Isabelle asked, rushing to their sides. 

The redhead paled as she turned her phone to show Isabelle the picture. “Morgenstern is my father’s name,” she revealed, her voice shaking. “I think I just found my long lost brother.”

Magnus felt like he had been sucker-punched. The breath was certainly knocked out of him. “That can’t be,” he argued. “You’re so sweet, and Morgenstern’s such a...”

“An asshole,” Alexander finished, eyes flaring defensively. 

“Given everything I’ve heard about my father, that’s no surprise,” Clary admitted. “I never met either of them. My father left before I was born. My mom fought for custody over him, but he disappeared. She always suspected it was because he had the police in his pocket. I can’t believe he’s here! How did he even find me?”

Alec put a gentle hand on Clary’s shoulder. “Clary, I know this probably isn’t what you want to hear right now, but Morgenstern is very dangerous,” he explained. “We need to be very careful with him.”

Clary thrust the phone back into her pocket and set her jaw in determination. “Then I need to confront him now before he can corner me alone,” she decided. “Figure out what he wants and go from there.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Isabelle replied. “No way am I letting you face this potential creep alone.”

“And there’s no way I’m going to let my sister go after this guy who I already know is a creep without me,” Alexander argued. 

Irrational panic began to flood through Magnus’s mind as he imagined all the ways his roommate could get hurt by his tormentor. “I’m coming too,” he decided. 

Alexander huffed in disbelief. “Absolutely not.”

Magnus met his eyes with an intensity he didn’t even know he had in him. “You followed me to Ragnor,” he stated firmly. “Let me follow you to this.” 

“Fine. But only because I know you’ll come anyways,” Alexander relented. “I’m calling Jace too, at least for my own peace of mind. I don’t like this plan.”

Of course Magnus would never admit the real reason he wanted to come along was to draw fire away from his new friends if need be. His protective roommate would have tied him down to the bed if he knew what he was thinking. (Magnus shoved that thought as far away as possible because it made him way too aroused.) Besides, Alexander had kept Magnus safe so far. What was the worst that could happen?


	11. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Clary meet. It goes about as well as you’d expect. Magnus gets caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains some biphobia and canon typical, creepy inc*st. Read with care. 
> 
> Disclaimer, because I’m paranoid: I do not condone Jonathan’s actions by any means. He’s one of the villains of this story for a reason.

Alec had never seen Jace get riled up quite as fast as when he knocked on the door and explained the kind of trouble Clary was in. Apparently, Alec wasn’t the only one crushing hard. Jace had never been someone who liked bullies, but threatening Clary appeared to be crossing the same line as when someone threatened his family. 

Understandably, Simon was panicking. As someone who had been her best friend for a long time, he knew all the horror stories of Clary’s father and frantically recounted them as she stood glued to his side. It felt like a storm was gathering around Alec between his siblings and his new friends. It worried him how quickly his brother had gotten ready to fight someone he didn’t even know for little Clary. Protecting those he cared about was getting harder by the day with rising threats from Morgenstern and Magnus’s father, whom was still at large. 

He couldn’t help his instincts. His parents had drilled it into him that he was the protector, being the oldest sibling. When he’d lost Max, those feelings only grew, leaving Alec helpless against the sea of anxiety threatening to drown him. His fingers twitched as he watched his siblings gathering around Clary, who was now dressed for a confrontation and not an impromptu run down the halls. Jace and Izzy both stood close to her, clearly ready to throw hands if someone were to touch her. 

And to make the situation even harder, Magnus was following behind him. Why his roommate was rushing into such a volatile situation against the guy who had spent a lifetime beating him up was beyond Alec. He had seriously considered tying the other boy up before they left, but he knew that would be unfair. After all, Magnus hadn’t stopped him from following him through the Shadow Market into God-knows-what. 

“He’s going to be in the cafeteria by now,” Clary said. “At least he’s there every morning I’m there, just watching me from afar.” She was trying to look brave, but Alec could see her fear etched into the hard lines of her face. “We better just get this over with.”

As she started down the hall, Jace, Izzy, and Simon hung close to her. Alec turned to make sure Magnus was still with them, and a hard ball of ice dropped into his stomach at his expression. Where Clary was scared, Magnus was terrified. His eyes were wide and unfocused, absently staring ahead. Alec stepped forwards and touched his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “You don’t have to come,” he gently reminded him. 

Magnus’s eyes instantly hardened. “I can handle this,” he insisted, frustrated. 

“I know,” Alec replied softly, positioning himself to meet golden eyes. “But just because you have a high emotional pain tolerance doesn’t mean you should keep putting yourself through it.”

His face softened. “Clary’s helped me so much. I need to be there for her.”

Alec nodded in understanding. “Alright,” he agreed. “Let’s go.” He held out his hand to Magnus, who took it with a look of surprise. Alec led them down the hall after his siblings, hoping to offer whatever comfort he could to his vulnerable roommate. 

By the time they arrived at the cafeteria, Clary had already located Morgenstern and was advancing on him. “Jonathan!” she called out, her voice holding steady. “I know who you are.”

Jonathan looked up in surprise and gaped. “Clary,” he gasped, his voice holding an odd reverence to it. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

He was sitting in the back of the cafeteria, away from his usual sidekicks. A couple other students looked their way, but for the most part nobody paid any mind. “Why didn’t you just tell me who you were instead of following me around?” Clary demanded. 

“I didn’t know what to say,” Jonathan admitted, standing. “My whole life, my dad and my stepmom have been telling me how awful our mom is, but I knew they were wrong. I’ve been dreaming of meeting you ever since I learned you existed. I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Well newsflash, stalking is creepy,” Clary replied, guarded but not unkind. “Next time just come and say hi.”

Instead of replying, Morgenstern leaned in and captured Clary’s lips in a kiss. Her eyes widened with shock as she quickly shoved him off. “What the hell are you doing? You’re my brother!”

Within seconds, Jace had placed himself between them, snarling dangerously at Morgenstern. “Don’t you dare touch her,” he growled. 

Alec quickly moved to put his hand on Jace’s bicep. “Easy,” he said softly. “We don’t want to start a fight.”

“I’m sorry, Clary,” Jonathan quickly apologized. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Jace, relax,” Clary said, and Alec managed to pull his brother away. “I’d like to get to know you, but that was creepy and unacceptable.” By this point, Simon and Izzy had come around her, each with a protective hand on her shoulder. 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. “So you’ll let him have you,” he snarled, gesturing to Jace with his head. “But not me?”

“I am not a thing to be owned!” Clary shouted indignantly. “You know what? Just stay away from me! My stepdad’s a cop, so you’ll leave me alone if you know what’s good for you!”

Morgenstern shifted to lunge at her, but a hand yanking at his elbow stopped him. He turned and shoved the offender hard to the ground. ”I have had enough of you, disgusting whore!” he yelled. 

Alec’s stomach clenched in horror as he realized it was Magnus that he was attacking. He rushed forward to grab Morgenstern, but not before he landed a brutal kick into Magnus’s side. His golden eyes filled up with tears of pain, fueling Alec’s anger as he roughly pinned Morgenstern to the wall, pressing his arm into his neck. “Touch either of them again, and I will make you live to regret it,” he hissed. 

Clary’s brother winced, clearly in pain from being thrown into the wall. “Fine,” he gasped out. “Just let me go.”

Reluctantly, Alec released Morgenstern. The other boy glowered at him one last time before turning and stalking out. While everyone else surrounded a pretty shaken up Clary, Alec rushed to Magnus’s side, kneeling beside him. “Are you okay?” he asked, fear seeping into his voice. 

Magnus pushed against the floor and accepted Alec’s help in standing. “Fine,” he gasped. 

Once he had assured that Clary was going to be alright, Alec grabbed his roommate’s hand again and steered them back towards their dorm. Neither said a word as they walked, but Alec kept a tight grip, hoping to convey the raw emotion he was feeling. It didn’t take long for them to make it back. Alec opened the door, guiding Magnus inside before shutting it again. “Magnus,” Alec began, voice trembling. “Tell me you did not come with us just to offer yourself up as bait to that bastard.”

Magnus turned away, unable to even look at Alec. “Of course I did,” he scoffed, walking to his bed and sitting. “At the end of the day, I’m the one he likes to hurt. I’m the f-freak.”

“Don’t you dare call yourself that,” Alec growled, sitting next to Magnus. “Look at me.” Magnus shook his head. Alec reached out and gently pushed on his chin until their eyes met. Still resisting, Magnus just squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry if you’ve been told that so many times that you started to believe it, but it isn’t true. Magnus, you have this spark in you; this inner strength and beauty that just shines out of you and lights up the room.” Magnus shook his head again. “Yes,” Alec argued back. 

Finally, Magnus opened his watery eyes, filled with so much pain and self loathing. “I know what I am, and I know why almost everyone hates me,” he said, his voice breaking. Tears trickled down his face. “I’ve just accepted that people are always going to want to hurt me.”

“Then I won’t let them,” Alec whispered. He reached out to gently stroke Magnus’s cheekbone, brushing the tears away. As his breath hitched in his throat, Alec moved in slowly, giving Magnus plenty of time to reject him until it was clear he wasn’t going to, and Alec pressed their lips together into a sweet kiss, salty from Magnus’s tears. 

That final act of affection proved to be too much for Magnus to handle as he let out a sob and collapsed into his roommate’s chest.


	12. My Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious discussion brings Alec and Magnus closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains a heavy TW for r*** and child abuse. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me ❤️

“I’m the product of rape,” Magnus admitted aloud, sounding about as broken and hollow as he felt. He wasn’t sure at what point he ended up laying on his bed with one of Alexander’s arms wrapped around him. He felt so vulnerable there, but he didn’t have the energy to fight it. “I don’t tell people that because they look at me like I’m an abomination.” Alec gasped beside him. “I suppose they’re right. Children are supposed to be born out of love, but I come from hate and violence.” 

“None of that is your fault,” Alec replied gently but firmly. “You can’t control the circumstances of your birth, and that definitely doesn’t make you an abomination.”

Magnus sighed. How was he supposed to explain this to Alexander? Their situations were different. Alexander didn’t deserve what he got from his parents, and so it was easy for Magnus to tell him that. “I’m not so sure,” he replied. “How can anything good come from a horror story like that?” 

“Your past is terrible, yes,” Alexander agreed. “Like a wildfire, it burned down your entire life. But like a phoenix, you rose from those ashes and turned into something beautiful.” Immediately Magnus went to shake his head, but a firm hand stopped him. Alec was lying propped against his elbow, looking down at Magnus. “Yes,” he argued. “All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made you kind.”

That made Magnus smile a bit. “Did you just quote Doctor Who at me?” he asked. 

A slight blush crept across Alexander’s cheeks. “Yes,” he answered. “But it’s still true. You could have come out of all of that raging and hardened, but instead you are so gentle.”

His eyes were welling up again, overcome with emotion. Before he could second guess himself, he was telling Alexander everything. “My mother certainly didn’t think that,” he began. “She killed herself because she couldn’t bare the sight of me. My stepfather blamed me for her death, and so he tried to drown me. Like some sort of demented guardian angel, my birth follower had been watching me for a long time, and when I was in danger he swooped in and shot my stepfather in the head, killing him instantly. He tried to take me, but I screamed and ran. Eventually the police scooped me up and hid me here. I guess he never stopped looking for me though.”

Alexander had tears running down his cheeks listening to Magnus’s story. “I won’t let him get to you, my phoenix,” he promised. “Magnus, you need to accept that the circumstances of your birth are not your fault, and you are not bad.” Magnus only nodded in response. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I’m not bad,” Magnus whispered, his chest feeling a little less heavy as he spoke. “I’m not bad. I was just a child, and it’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.”

When he met Alec’s eyes again, they were shining bright through the water there. “I’m proud of you,” he said, and Magnus felt the weight removed from his chest for the first time since he could remember. 

His phone beeped, alerting him to the incoming text message. Since Alexander was closer, he grabbed the phone and handed it to Magnus. “It’s Clary,” he announced. 

Clary. Magnus felt his heart tighten again, fearing whatever news she might have. 

Luke just called. Your dad’s been arrested. Ragnor is safe to go home. 

Magnus dropped the phone, which landed harmlessly on his bed. “He’s been caught!” he exclaimed, smiling brightly at Alexander. “My father, he’s behind bars! Ragnor’s safe! We’re all safe!”

Alec returned the smile, jumping excitedly off the bed. “We should celebrate!” he replied. “This is such great news!”

“I’m going to text Ragnor right now. You two need to meet properly,” Magnus added, standing as well. Before he could though, Alexander snatched the phone out of his hand. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you my number,” he explained, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. “In case you need me and I’m not here.” As he handed Magnus his phone back, he leaned in to place a sweet peck against his lips. 

Even after the warmth was gone, Magnus still felt the tingle. He raised his fingers to his lips, touching where Alec had just kissed him for the second time. His heart had leaped into his throat, pounding wildly as his stomach filled with exciting butterflies. 

“Go out with me?” Alexander asked suddenly, tumbling over his words. “I know we’re roommates and things could get awkward, but I really like you. A lot.”

“I like you too,” Magnus said softly, smiling. “And yes, I will go out with you.”

It was true that a lot of bad had happened to Magnus in the past, but now that things were starting to look up, he couldn’t shake the uneasiness that dropped into his stomach that said this couldn’t last. He was too happy, and good things didn’t happen to people like him.


End file.
